Bernard Live! In New York City
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of Barney Live! In New York City. Plot Bernard and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Bernard Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, Daffy Duck, sneaks away with the bag! Daffy Duck doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch Daffy Duck and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Bernard's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Daffy Duck confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Bernard, Jake, Miss Bianca, and the kids. Bernard then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Bernard, Jake, Bianca, Daffy Duck , and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast * Barney - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Kathy - Magnolia Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) * Julie - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Derek - Elliott (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * Carlos - Mushu (Mulan) * Kelly - Esther (Ben-Hur (1959)) * Tosha - Eliza Doolittle (My Fair Lady (1964)) * Min - Mary Hatch (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) * Shawn - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) * Baby Bop - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * BJ - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Winkster - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Songs # Bernard Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Bernard Bag # The Daffy Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Jake's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Band Instrumental # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners # Everyone is Special Trivia * This is the first appearance of Tony. He would later return as a main character in Season 3. * This marks the only appearances of Esther and Daffy Duc. * This is the only time Tony and Elliott appear together. * This is the only Bernard stage show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Bernard stage show to feature the Bernard Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Gallery Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Barney The Rescuers Ms. Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Baby Bop Jake-0.jpg|Jake as BJ Magnoliahawks.png|Magnolia Hawks as Kathy Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Julie Elliott (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial).jpg|Elliott as Derek Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Carlos 1387-3.jpg|Esther as Kelly Myfairlady-AudreyHepburn.jpg|Eliza Doolittle as Tosha Mary-money.jpg|Mary Hatch Bailey as Min Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Van Houten as Shawn Daffy.jpg|Daffy Duck as The Winkster Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Brucesmovies1